Don't Take the Girl
by Official Scroll Keeper
Summary: This is a songfic&Oneshot of "Don't Take the Girl," By Tim McGraw. I've been wanting to do a fic of this song for a while and Jimmy and Rachel just seemed to fit perfectly, so I went with them. Please enjoy and review!


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or the story line because that belongs to Tim McGraw for his song, "Don't Take the Girl." I only own Sarai, which is only mentioned in passing in this fanfic.**

ENJOY!

* * *

**Part** **I**

_Johnny's daddy was taking him fishin'  
When he was eight years girl came through the front gate holdin' a fishing pole.  
__Dad looked down and smiled. Said, "we can't leave her I know you don't want her to go but someday you'll change your mind."  
And Johnny said, "Take Jimmy Johnson, take Tommy Thompson, take my best friend Bo.  
__Take anybody that you want as long as she don't any boy in the world, please don't take the girl."_

"This is that new rod I was telling you about, Jimmy."

Dr. Agasa held out the rod he had manufactured to make fishing easier for kids.

"Wow, it looks great. I can't wait. Maybe I'll actually catch something with this."

"Did you bring something to read like I asked you?"

"I sure did. The Complete Works of Sherlock Holmes Volume 1."

"That's a bit heavy for a kid your age, don't you think?" Dr. Agasa asked, frowning.

"No Way! Holmes is amazing."

"Well, if it will hold your attention then it's ok."

"It will, I promise." Jimmy said clutching the book to his chest.

Just then, the little gate down the walk creaked open and a little brunette walked in.

"Hey Jimmy. What'cha doing?" She asked curiously.

Jimmy tensed a bit. "Hi Rachel. I'm going fishing with Dr. Agasa here. Dr. Agasa, this is Rachel. She's in my class at school. Rachel, this is Dr. Agasa, and old family friend."

"Nice to meet you Dr. Agasa.:

"You may as well, my dear."

"Can we go now?" Jimmy asked impatiently.

"Sure, sure. Rachel would you like to come with us?"

"What?!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"That sounds fun! I'd love to! Let me just run and ask my parent's."

"You do that."

As soon as Rachel was out of earshot, Jimmy turned on Dr. Agasa. "Why did you invite her?"

"She obviously wants to come and spend time with you."

"But-"

"Why don't you want her to come?"

"Well," Jimmy began uncomfortably, "she scares me. She's taking karate lessons." He confessed.

Agasa blinked and burst out laughing. Jimmy she's not going to beat you up."

"Don't be so sure." Jimmy muttered.

Agasa laughed again, good-naturedly and patted Jimmy on the back.

"Please, I'd rather take Harley! That proves she's worse than you know."

"Come now Jimmy. She's back. Behave yourself and be nice." Dr. Agasa packed Rachel's rod and they were off.

**Part II**

_Same old boy,  
Same sweet girl,  
Ten years down the held her tight and kissed her lips  
In front of the picture show.  
Stranger __came and pulled a gun,  
Grabbed her by the arm said,  
"If you do what I tell you to, there won't be any harm."  
And Johnny said "Take my money,  
take my wallet, take my credit cards,  
Here's the watch that my grandpa gave me,  
Here's the key to my car,  
Mister give it a whirl,  
But please don't take the girl."_

Jimmy set his hand on the armrest palm up. He'd talked Rachel into this movie because it was the scariest movie in theaters.

Despite that fact, she seemed to be enjoying the movie. Her shoulders were tense and she was leaning back in her seat. As far from the screen as she could be.

Realizing she was too into the movie to notice his hand, Jimmy gave up and stretched, letting his armrest on the back of her seat for a while.

At one of the sappy romantic parts, he let his arm come down to rest on her shoulders.

She turned to him and smiled wide. The movie was great but that made her night right there.

Jimmy smiled back and leaned in slowly. Without realizing it, he was an exact mirror image of the movie.

Rachel's eyes were alight with the glow from the screen.

Their lips met with sweet satisfaction.

Rachel leaned forward, wrapping her arms around his neck, and closed her eyes.

Surprised by her enthusiasm, Jimmy deepened the kiss. Closing his eyes and losing himself in the feeling.

On the screen, he was vaguely aware, that people were being shot, mass murder was taking place but he and Rachel were in a bubble, just the two of them.

Needless to say, the rest of the movie was a blur.

When it ended, too soon for Rachel, and the lights came on, Jimmy grabbed her hand and would not let it go.

They were walking home and the stars were the brightest they had ever been, out-shining even the brightest city lights.

They were blissfully unaware of everything, walking hand in hand down a quiet street.

Suddenly Rachel was yanked forward, pulled away from Jimmy, and flung around to face him.

A thug, fully dressed in black with a ski mask on, held Rachel's hand behind her back in one of his. With his other hand a gun, was held to her head, her brunette hair just hiding the tip of the gun.

He cocked the hammer of the gun and the click it made, had every particle in Rachel's body tense. Karate was not an option here.

To Jimmy the world had slowed phenomenally. He had glanced around the street and found it deserted. His brain wasn't working at the speed he wished it would.

The thug spoke in a thick, black voice. "If you stay quiet and you do what I tell you, she won't be harmed."

"What are your demands?" Jimmy asked quietly. He scuffed his shoes and began to shuffle to his left.

"What are you doing!?" The Thug asked loudly, a little alarm seeping into his tone.

Jimmy shrugged. "Just waiting for your demands." He glanced at the ground, barely able to tear his eyes from Rachel, and scuffed his shoes together. Then lightly tapped his shoes against a crushed soda can.

Looking back at the Thug, he judged the distance, and focused solely on the man. Then suddenly with a glint in his eye, Jimmy kicked the can as hard as he could into the Thug's skull.

The man fell backwards, the gun falling from his hands, dragging Rachel down on top of him. He sprawled unconscious on the ground, breathing unevenly.

Jimmy ran forward and helped Rachel up. Pulling her from the man's grasp into his own arms.

"Are you all right?" Without giving her a chance to reply, he kissed her deeply and desperately.

Rachel was trembling. Tears streaming down her face.

He held her tightly and then released her, stepping back to look at her.

Rachel was pretty shaken and hugged herself around the middle with her shoulders hunched.

"Listen Rachel. I need you to run back to that convenient store and call Meguire. Tell him where we are and that I need him, then come straight back here. Ok?"

Rachel closed her eyes and nodded trying to breathe evenly around the sobs escaping her lips.

"All right." he steered her in the right direction and gave her a gently push. When he was satisfied that she would get the job done and be ok, he turned back to the unconscious man.

He knelt on the ground and pulled off the ski mask. He memorized every detail of the face he saw. It was no one he knew, but he had a desperation that drove him to memorize the face. He knew he shouldn't be handling the ski mask, but he had to be able to recognize this face, later. If their paths ever crossed again, Jimmy wanted to know.

He replaced the mask satisfied and picked up the gun that was lying a few feet away from the body. He stood, pointing it at the man, as a precaution in case he woke up.

When Rachel got back, she had her emotions slightly in check.

She walked up to him and poked him in the shoulder. "What would you have done if that can had hit me in the head and he had accidentally pulled the trigger?"

This took Jimmy by surprise and he couldn't help it, he started to grin. This was his Rachel.

"Why are you smiling?"

"I honestly didn't think of that situation. He was less than 5 feet from me. I wasn't going to miss my mark.

If Jimmy hadn't been holding a gun, there was no doubt in his mind Rachel would've been throwing kicks in his face like no other then, on any normal night. This was far from normal.

"Plus, where did you get those shoes?"

"What?!" He asked startled.

"Conan had shoes like those. How did you know about them?"

"What do you mean, 'shoes like those?'"

"No ordinary shoe could knock a man out with a soda can!"

"Oh, Dr. Agasa created them for me. Said they'd been useful to Conan and I might be able to use a pair like them."

"Humph." Rachel looked disgruntled, but by then Meguire had arrived and wanted to know what had happened.

**Part III**

_Same old boy,  
Same sweet girl,  
Five years down the road,  
There's gonna be a little one and she says, "it's time to go."  
Doctor says, "the baby's fine. But you'll have to leave.  
__'Cause his momma's fading fast."  
__And Johnny hit his knees and there he prayed,  
"Take the very breath you gave me,  
Take the heart from my chest,  
I'll gladly take her place if you'll let me,  
Make this my last request,  
Take me out of this world,  
God, please don't take the girl."_

Jimmy and Harley were on the couch watching TV. It was late and the news was on. Both men were absorbed in a story on a double homicide.

Rachel and Kazuha were visiting in the two armchairs in the room.

Kazuha was holding Rachel's hand to her large stomach.

"Did you feel her?"

Rachel nodded enthusiastically. "She's almost ready."

"A couple of weeks." Kazuha added nodding.

"He's almost ready too. Supposed to be due sometime this week, we'll see." Rachel smiled as she felt another nudge from her bulging belly.

"We'll have to get them together for play dates."

"No question. We'll definitely not be leaving them alone with our incapable husbands any time soon though." She added laughing because neither Harley or Jimmy appeared to have heard her.

Suddenly she gasped, covering her bulge with her hand. Her breathing became labored and her eyes became wide.

"Jimmy…JIMMY!"

Jimmy glanced up at his wife. "What?"

"It's time!" Her eyes glowed fiercely with excitement.

Jimmy's eyes got wider than a kid who got exactly what they wanted for Christmas. Then he hurriedly jumped up and frantically ran around the house. He grabbed last minute items they hadn't packed. Jammed them into the suitcases and dashed out the door to put them into the suitcases, then dashed out the door to put them in the car.

Harley looked up and grabbed the remote, turning off the TV. He laughed at Jimmy's panicked state. "I've never seen him quite this nervous before."

Kazuha and Rachel joined in his laughter then Kazuha got up, helping Rachel to her feet. "Com on, let's make sure he doesn't forget the most important item." She smiled. "You."

That got them all going again. Rachel tottered out to the car and Harley and Kazuha helped her into the passenger seat.

"Can we come to? I'd love to see how Jimmy handles labor." Harley remarked enthusiastically.

Kazuha turned to her husband and gave him a chastising look, but Rachel just laughed.

"Sorry Harley, I'll have him tape his reaction for you. Why don't you guys come by in a couple of days."

"Hopefully I won't be in labor then." Kazuha laughed.

Jimmy rushed out locking the door behind him. "You made me think someone had kidnapped her." He accused Harley. "Thanks for helping her out guys. See you later."

Rachel gasped and clutched her stomach. "Hurry."

Jimmy jumped in the driver's seat and Harley shut Rachel's door.

Jimmy hit the gas and they were off to the hospital.

* * *

Once they arrived at the hospital Rachel was rushed into a room filled with doctors and Jimmy slipped in after her. People began to talk over each other and everything is chaos.

Machines were hooked up to Rachel and more are beeping than is normal.

"What is it ?! What's wrong?!" Jimmy yelled. A doctor came by and heard him exclaiming. He pulled Jimmy out into the hallway.

"Your wife is experiencing problems. We need you to wait out here, please. We're giving your wife our full attention." He turned and rushed back into the room that held Rachel.

Jimmy slowly backed into a wall and slid down to the floor, resting his arms on his knees and hanging his head. Tears stung his eyes and wished they were both back on a dark street with a gun to Rachel's head.

_At least then I could do something to save her life. Here, I'm useless._

"Please," he muttered, "if there is a higher power, take me instead, as a last request. Take me out of this world. I mean it doesn't really need me in it. But without her my life would cease to exist anyway. Please don't take _my_ girl."

* * *

_Johnny's daddy  
Was taking him fishin'  
When he was eight years old…_

A little boy ran full tilt down the driveway to the car, where an older man was popping the trunk.

"Here are the rods Daddy." The little boy held out the fishing rods he held. "Could I borrow one of your Sherlock Holmes books, please?"

"Sure, if you're careful with it. Go pick one out."

The boy nodded. "Ok." Running back into the house and into his father's office. He was searching the shelves for the book he wanted when a woman's voice stopped him.

"Did you ask your father?"

"Yep." The boy answered without turning around.

"All right." Shuffling footsteps told him she'd gone back down the hall.

"Read?!" Jimmy called from the car, shutting the trunk.

"Yep, coming!" The little boy grabbed a book and ran out of the house. "Do we have to bring her?"

"I'm afraid so Son. She's my fishing buddy from way back." His father answered.

The boy groaned, as a tall brunette walked out of the house. She locked the door and walked over to Jimmy, putting her arms around his neck and pulling him in for a deeply passionate kiss.

_~Flashback~_

_It was the morning 8 years ago when the doctor had come out of the delivery room and called out, "Jimmy Kudo?"_

_Jimmy hadn't moved from the floor all night and at the sound of his name, his stiff neck snapped up."_

"_You are the proud father of a baby boy. Please come with me." The doctor said, taking in Jimmy with a sweeping glance._

_Jimmy got up and followed him into the delivery room. Rachel was sitting there, haggard and ragged, but very much alive, holding their son in her arms._

_He swallowed a sob and stumbled over to her. "What's his name?"_

"_I was thinking…Conan. What do you think?"_

_Jimmy smiled. "It's perfect." Then he leaned down and kissed the top of Rachel's matted hair._

_~End Flashback~_

"Eww." Conan remarked.

"Come on, we've got to go pick up Sarai. I told Harley we'd watch her today."

"All righty then. Let's go." Rachel said, releasing her husband.

"Can't we bring Mitch or George? What about Uncle Agasa? Maybe he can baby-sit her.

"He's getting to old to baby-sit. Besides once George, Amy and Mitch hit 10 he swore off babysitting for good." Rachel said.

"It'll be fun. Trust me." Jimmy reassured his son, smiling. He winked at the boy and Conan got in the car, grumbling.

* * *

That's it! What'd you think? Was it any good? I hope so, I wanted to do a one shot and I decided I wanted it to be a Case Closed one but then I didn't know exactly what to do for it. Well then that song came to me and it seemed PERFECTEMENTO!!! PERFECT!

So yeah, Review and tell me what you thought of it please.

Thankies,

OSK


End file.
